Un noël pour se souvenir
by coco.lol
Summary: Traduction d’une fanfic de stargazer0607 : A christmas to remember C'est le premier Noël que Harry et Sirius passent ensemble. Le comportement de Harry est distant et calme et Sirius commence à douter que Harry veuille vraiment vivre avec lui…


Traduction d'une fanfic de stargazer0607 : A christmas to remember

Juste après le prisonnier d'Azkaban

Mon avis : C'est une petite fanfic simple. Pas d'aventure, pas de bagarre, une simple scène de vie et j'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a plus dans cette histoire (à mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs…)

Bonne lecture à tous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Noël pour se souvenir

En dehors du 12 place Grimmaud, tout était couvert par un épais tapis de neige. Même s'il n'était que 4 heures de l'après-midi, on pouvait voir un rayon de lumière colorée monter et descendre la rue. C'était le jour de Noël. Le premier Noël que Harry ne passait pas à Poudlard. Le premier Noël que Harry et son parrain, Sirius, passaient ensemble.

Sirius avait invité Remus et Tonks pour le réveillon afin de faire la fête. Remus avait apprécié l'offre, mais n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être présent pour le premier Noël que Harry et Sirius passaient ensemble. Toutefois, sur l'insistance de Sirius, il décida qu'ils viendraient pour les vacances.

Le bruit des assiettes et des verres ainsi que l'odeur de la dinde et de la tarte aux pommes se répandaient à travers toute la maison. On entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Tonks et Remus aidaient à préparer le dîner de Noël ; A la façon des moldus avait insisté Rémus.

Sur ordre de Rémus, Sirius fît une pause durant la préparation du dîner. Il était dans la salle à manger à regarder fixement le sapin de Noël. Il songeait à ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois et à Harry.

Harry avaient été assez silencieux depuis son réveil, ce matin-là.

Ils avaient tous deux pris un petit déjeuner et ouvert leurs cadeaux de Noël mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Sirius avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec Harry durant toute la matinée, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Harry semblait de mauvaise humeur et distant.

Sirius avait espéré que leur premier Noël ensemble serait heureux et qu'ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était inquiet.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, après le nettoyage de la cuisine et de la salle à manger, Sirius était assis à la table de cuisine en train de boire une tasse de thé. Il entendit des pas et vit Harry qui montait silencieusement et lentement vers sa chambre à coucher, sans un mot.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, soupira, posa sa tasse de thé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il croyait que Harry était simplement ému hier après-midi mais maintenant il commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa vie avec lui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être que Harry ne l'aimait pas après tout. Il ne semblait vraiment pas heureux avec lui. Avec ces pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit, Sirius fixa l'arbre de Noël durant un moment puis marcha vers la fenêtre sale et regarda tomber la neige.

Essuyant ses mains sur un torchon, Remus alla vers la salle à manger et trouva Sirius perdu dans ses pensées en train de regarder fixement par la fenêtre.

"Sirius ?" Sirius sursauta en entendant son nom et fît face à Remus. "Salut Lunard," dit-il un peu tristement.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Patmol. Je voulais simplement te dire qu'il est presque l'heure de dîner."

"Oh, Ok. Merci." Se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis quelques heures, il ajouta, "je monte chercher Harry."

Il commença à monter les escaliers, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Remus. "Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir aider à préparer le dîner. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'apprécie ce que tu as fait."

"De rien," dit Rémus. Sachant que quelque chose clochait avec Harry et qu'il semblait que cela ennuyait Sirius, il lui tapota le bras et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

Sirius le regarda s'éloigner et monta ensuite à l'étage pour aller chercher Harry. Voyant que la chambre à coucher était fermée, Sirius frappa.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il posa sa main sur le bouton de la porte durant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'Harry était si malheureux qu'il voulait juste l'ignorer ?Il respira ensuite à fond et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver la chambre sombre. Les deux pieds dans la chambre, Sirius regarda tout autour de lui.

A part une petite quantité de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre au-dessus de la commode, la chambre à coucher semblait vide. Le long du mur gauche, le lit était défait avec une couverture en tas au milieu, sur le haut du bureau rien qu'une lampe et une horloge et il n'y avait aucun coffre ou vêtements n'importe où dans la chambre que Sirius pourrait voir.

La chambre était trop propre et soignée pour une personne de treize ans qui vivait ici, en particulier celui qui venait d'arriver hier.

Le cœur serré, Sirius avait d'abord pensé que Harry avait emballé toutes ses affaires et était parti sans dire un mot.

Il sut qu'il avait raison de penser que Harry ne voulait pas vivre avec lui. Si Harry était parti, c'était probablement plusieurs heures auparavant et Sirius n'avait aucun indice pour commencer à le rechercher…ni même s'il devait le faire. Il se sentait malheureux et ne voulant pas redescendre pour le dîner pour ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi Harry n'était plus là, Sirius s'avança le long du bureau sur le côté droit de la chambre en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, s'était être seul avec son malheur.

Comme il tirait la chaise, il entendit un bruissement venant du lit. Il alluma rapidement la lampe de bureau et se retourna vers le lit.

Ce n'était pas juste une pile de couvertures qu'il avait vues sur le lit dans la chambre sombre. Il y avait quelqu'un en dessous. Avec un petit sourire et un soupir de soulagement, Sirius marcha vers lit et retira l'épaisse couche de couvertures dorées. Harry était allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos à Sirius. Sirius s'agenouilla afin de se mettre au niveau de Harry. "Harry, il est temps de dîner." Ne recevant pas de réponse, il essaya à nouveau, cette fois en agitant le bras de Harry.

Après trois tentatives, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, se retourna et regarda Sirius. Il bailla et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton en frissonnant.

"Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Demanda t-il d'un air endormi.

"Rien, tout va bien. Je viens te dire que Remus et Tonks sont ici." Il se leva. "Et il est temps pour le dîner."

"Ok." Harry bâilla de nouveau en se levant, pris ses lunettes qui étaient sur la table de nuit et suivi lentement son parrain à la cuisine pour dîner.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la très grande table de cuisine, mangeant et discutant de leurs projets pour la Saint-Sylvestre. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius commença à débarrasser la table pour servir le dessert. Il prit son assiette et un plateau vide devant lui sur le bar. N'ayant jamais eu un Noël avec son filleul auparavant, il eut simplement envi de l'observer et de jouir de ce moment quelques minutes. Il s'appuya contre le bar avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire sur son visage.

Il observait Tonks qui parlait avec vivacité de ses projets tant à Remus qu'à Harry, tout le temps du repas. Il regarda par-dessus Remus qui se servait une deuxième fois de la purée. Puis son regard tomba sur Harry. Harry ne prêtait pas du tout attention à la conversation. Il avait un coude sur la table avec sa tête posée sur la main et regardait fixement son assiette, poussant la nourriture tout autour de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il eut l'impression qu'Harry n'avait rien mangé. Le sourire de Sirius vira vers un froncement de sourcils.

Est-ce que la vie de Harry avec lui était si malheureuse qu'il ne voulait même plus manger ? Il n'aimait pas voir son filleul comme cela. Il regrettait de ne pas savoir ce qui préoccupait Harry, pourquoi il était si calme et avait passé presque toute la journée tout seul. Après quelques minutes, il vit Harry se lever tranquillement de table et marcher vers l'escalier, pour se rendre vraisemblablement au lit ou dans le salon.

Avec encore un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, Sirius retourna à la table de cuisine. Comme il s'asseyait, il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui avait également remarqué le départ de Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux regards tournèrent leur attention vers Tonks, qui n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry était parti. Sirius essaya de faire attention à la conversation qui se déroulait, mais son esprit était toujours tourné vers Harry. Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus regarda Sirius et suivi son regard vers l'escalier. Il savait que le comportement de Harry commençait vraiment à peiner Sirius et décida donc de les laisser tous les deux seuls. "Eh bien, Tonks, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Laissons Sirius et Harry à terminer ce réveillon de Noël seul." Tous deux se levèrent de table et Sirius récupéra leurs manteaux dans le placard de l'entrée.

"Harry, Remus et Tonks s'en vont » Cria Sirius vers les escaliers. Ne recevant aucune réponse et aucun signe de Harry, Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je suis désolé pour Harry," dit Sirius son regard allant de Remus à Tonks.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu……"

"C'est bon, Sirius," interrompit Remus. "Je sais qu'il n'est pas normal en ce moment." Il sortit puis fit volte-face. "Prend soin de lui ».

Hochant la tête, il ferma la porte derrière eux. Il retourna à la cuisine et se mit à table pour finir sa tasse de café. Il pensait à Harry. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas; il avait besoin de savoir si Harry regrettait d'avoir accepter de vivre maintenant avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de parler et cela mettait Sirius mal à l'aise, indépendamment des conséquences. Et Sirius savait que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne voulait pas se sentir déprimé pendant le reste des vacances par l'attitude de Harry envers lui.

Il voulait que Harry soit heureux, même si cela signifiait que ce dernier ne voulait pas vivre avec lui. Sirius se leva de table et plaça sa tasse sur le bar en allant d'abord vers le salon pour chercher Harry et lui parler. Il le trouva endormi, encore une fois, sur le divan. Il était couché sur la gauche, ses mains lui servant d'oreiller et s'était pelotonné autant qu'il le pouvait, en frissonnant légèrement.

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, Sirius s'agenouilla jusqu'à être au niveau de Harry et essaya de le réveiller. "Harry ?" Il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Il allait secouer Harry par le bras pour l'éveiller quand sa main toucha sa joue. Elle était chaude. Voyant un frisson parcourir le corps de Harry, Sirius se leva, s'empara de la couverture posée sur l'arrière du divan et la mit sur lui. Il s'assit sur le divan dans un petit espace entre les genoux de Harry et ses bras.

Il balaya doucement les cheveux de Harry et posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il était chaud aussi. Sirius soupira, maintenant il trouvait normal la façon dont son Harry avait agit toute la journée.

Ce dernier bougea un peu en sentant la chaleur du corps de Sirius. Ayant besoin de réveiller son filleul pour voir comment il se sentait et prendre sa température, Sirius l'appela à nouveau par son nom et secoua doucement son bras.

"Harry ?"

"Ouais?"dit Harry groggy, quelques secondes plus tard, en ouvrant les yeux et les clignotant à plusieurs reprises.

"Harry, te sens tu bien ?" demanda t-il doucement.

Harry commença à se relever sur le divan. Au lieu de répondre à Sirius, il ramena rapidement le visage dans son coude gauche et éternua. "Atchoum ! Excuse-moi."

"A tes souhaits."

Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le bras du divan, repoussa ses lunettes en arrière, et regarda Sirius. « Je vais bien Sirius."

Sirius remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Harry quand il commença à trembler de nouveau, et laissa ses mains sur ses épaules pendant quelques secondes. "Es-tu sûr que tu te sens très bien ?" demanda t-il encore une fois, en regardant attentivement à Harry.

Oui. "Il éternua de nouveau dans son coude." Atchoum! " Il frotta son nez et retourna sous la couverture.

"Harry," dit doucement Sirius, mais avec un peu d'avertissement.

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux préoccupés de Sirius. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à son parrain.

"Non. Je ne me sens pas très bien," dit-il tranquillement.

Sirius continua à regarder Harry avec inquiétude, attendant qu'il continue.

"Je me sens beurk," continua Harry, quelques secondes plus tard après avoir observé le regard de Sirius.

"beurk ?" dit Sirius en riant. "C'est un terme technique ?"

Harry sourit légèrement. "J'ai chaud et froid en même temps, ma tête me martèle, j'ai mal partout, ma gorge me brûle, je suis fatigué, et j'étouffe."

Il toussa et se releva, pour faire plus de place à Sirius afin qu'il s'assoie sur le divan à côté de lui.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu as été si calme et renfermé sur toi aujourd'hui ?" demanda Sirius tendrement.

"Ouais," dit Harry doucement. "J'ai été vraiment très fatigué et ma tête me faisait mal. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ce que je ressentais."

Il regarda loin de Sirius et dit, presque dans un murmure, « ou d'être un fardeau ».

Sirius s'arrêta bouche bée sous le choc. Harry pensait de lui-même qu'il était un fardeau. Harry, tu ne seras jamais un problème ou un fardeau pour moi."

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. "Tu peux-me dire n'importe quoi." Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Maintenant pourquoi ne pas juste t'asseoir et de détendre ? Je verrai ce que je dois faire pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je ne pense pas avoir de potion au poivre, mais je regarderai."

Sirius se leva et alla chercher tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour Harry.

Harry se déplaça sur le divan afin de s'asseoir normalement et réajusta la couverture.

En toussant à plusieurs reprises, il mis sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux.

N'ayant aucune chance en bas, Sirius alla en haut voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Malheureusement, parce qu'il avait été dans la clandestinité jusqu'à récemment et qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de médicaments ou de breuvages magiques, tout ce qu'il avait était issu de la médecine moldu.

Il préférerait avoir la potion au poivre, mais le truc de moldu aiderait aussi Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'aspirine, de mouchoirs en papier, d'un thermomètre, d'un verre d'eau, et d'un décongestionnant, Sirius alla jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Il mit le tout sur la petite table et s'assis à côté de Harry. A la grande surprise et au plaisir de Sirius, Harry se rapprocha immédiatement de lui et reposa la tête contre son épaule.

Il était heureux que Harry soit assez détendu pour rester auprès de lui.

Il n'était pas trop sûr que Harry apprécie ce contact avec lui, et ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou inconfortable.

"Sirius" dit Harry tranquillement, "je ne me sens vraiment pas bien."

Sirius mit son bras autour de Harry, massa son épaule à plusieurs reprises et l'attira plu près de lui. "Je sais Harry."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retira rapidement des bras de Sirius, se détourna tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur son nez et de sa bouche, et éternua fortement.

"Atchoum! A…TT-choum!"

"A tes souhaits!"

"Merci," dit Harry.

Il saisit un mouchoir en papier dans la boîte sur la table, souffla son nez et mit le mouchoir dans sa poche.

"Allons," dit Sirius, avec son bras ouvert, attendant Harry pour qu'il revienne à la position dans laquelle il était avant qu'il n'éternue.

Harry se pelotonna ensuite contre Sirius, mettant la couverture tout autour de lui.

Il sentit Sirius remettre son bras autour de lui et lui souri.

"Sirius ? Merci."

Sirius regarda Harry. "Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il, un peu embarrassé.

"D'être ici avec moi." Harry regarda Sirius. "Et pour tes soins."

Sirius le serra dans ses bras, et renforça son étreinte. « Pourquoi je ne me soucierais pas de toi ?

Je prendrais toujours soin de toi. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu dois te soucier de lui. »

Laissant son filleul réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait de lui, il repris son souffle et continua tendrement. "Je t'aime Harry, comme mon propre fils. Et je ne peux pas même pas te dire comme je suis heureux que tu vives avec moi maintenant ».

"Moi aussi," dit Harry dans un bâillement.

"Atchoum!" Harry éternua inopinément, faisant de son mieux pour se détourner de Sirius puisque ses mains et bras étaient sous la couverture.

"Désolé", dit-il en s'excusant, puis il reposa à nouveau sa tête contre Sirius.

Sirius était coincé contre l'épaule de Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne prendrais pas ta température ? Je préférerais utiliser une baguette magique, mais je n'en ai pas depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban."

Sirius enleva son bras d'autour de Harry. "Nous devrons juste prendre ta température à la façon moldu," dit-il en prenant le thermomètre sur la table.

"J'ai l'habitude du thermomètre," répondit Harry en s'asseyant et pris le thermomètre de Sirius et le plaça sous sa langue.

Après qu'il eut donné des signaux sonores, Sirius pris le thermomètre doucement de la bouche de Harry.

"37.9. Ouaip, tu as de la fièvre."

Il plaça le thermomètre sur la table et ouvrit la boîte d'aspirine. Il en donna une à Harry avec un verre d'eau. "Cela devrait faire baisser ta température."

Harry avala l'aspirine et remis le verre sur la table.

"Merci". Avant de se rassoire, Harry pris un mouchoir en papier et éternua. "Atchoum"

"A tes souhaits."

Harry continua à éternuer. "Atchoum. HAAA-tchoum. Atchoummm!"

"A tes souhaits!" dit Sirius chaleureusement.

Il commença alors à frotter le dos de Harry. "Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au lit et dormir ?"

"Bien," dit Harry, avec lassitude. Il se frotta le nez et éternua encore une fois. "Atchoum!"

Sirius pris la boîte de décongestionnant et sorti l'une des pilules.

"Tiens" dit-il en donnant à Harry la pilule et un verre d'eau. "Cela t'aidera contre ton nez bouché et les éternuements." Harry avala la pilule et se leva ensuite lentement.

"Merci. Bonne nuit Sirius," dit-il en baillant.

"Bonne nuit Harry." Je viendrais voir comment tu vas plus tard cette nuit ».

"D'accord" Harry sourit à Sirius et retourna au lit, toussant tout le long du chemin.

Sirius regarda Harry monter lentement l'escalier vers son lit et commença à sourire quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait maintenant une famille pour laquelle il devait se soucier.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir débarrassé le salon, éteint toutes les lumière et buvant encore une tasse de café, Sirius attrapa tout ce qu'il y avait sur la petite table et se dirigea vers l'étage ainsi chargé.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Harry et posa tout sur le bureau.

Il se retourna vers le lit de Harry et le regarda, dormant déjà à poings fermés.

Voyant qu'il tremblait un peu, il prit une couverture supplémentaire et le couvrit avec.

En se baissant, il passa affectueusement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry à plusieurs reprises et lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front.

"Guéri vite, Harry," chuchota t-il.

En se relevant, il commença à se sentir un peu ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était un petit enfant qui avait besoin d'être embrassé pour dire bonne nuit. Il n'aurait pas du l'embrasser.

Il observa Harry dormir durant une autre minute puis retourna vers sa propre chambre.

Il fit une pause devant la porte et regarda en arrière vers le lit, se souvenant ce que Harry avait dit plus tôt sur le divan.

Harry pensait qu'il dérangeait et qu'il était un fardeau lorsqu'il était malade et n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'en soucis.

Il se demanda ce que les Dursley avait fait pour lui. Il eut un bien triste sourire et changea immédiatement d'idée au sujet des baisers.

Il doutait que Harry ait reçu l'amour et l'affection qu'il lui montrait actuellement.

Il eut d'ailleurs le sentiment que les Dursley ne lui avait jamais montré aucune sorte d'amour.

Sirius tira la porte à moitié et s'en alla vers sa propre chambre.

Commençant à s'endormir, il se réitéra la promesse faite à James Potter treize ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il devint le parrain de Harry.

"Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour montrer à Harry que je l'aimerai toujours et que je prendrai soin de lui."

Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers la chambre de Harry, il pris une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

FIN


End file.
